starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
New Orlias
WIP City along the Gulf Coast of the southern United States and along the Mississippi River Half in Mississippi it is home to the Fae ruling houses, Hawkman , Hawkgirl,Stargirl, FireStar and several other heros. History Founded about 150 years before the Chrell Invasion New Orlias is one of the premier coastal towns along the Mississippi/Louisiana Gulf Coast. Boasting some of the best natural deep water harbors in the states. It has had long and terublent history of secert wars between the light and dark Fae often times spilling over into the human population. However with the truce the city was divided according to Fae law each side getting their own ward with two wards left for humans. For 90+ years this secert system has stood the test. Chrell Invasion During the Chrell Invasion the city (ie the light and dark fae who ruled the council at that time) decided not to get involved in fighting the Chrell (in a hopes of keeping their race a secret and alive) though the official reason was public safety. They instituted a rule of evicting heroes from the city when they were found there. This ordinance would become a topic of controversy not only in the city but anywhere the supported hero's, leading to in 2 ACI the retraction of the ordinance and a new council (now with 2 human and two Fae members) which better reflected the city's people. Recent Years. Left in better shape than most cites after the Chrell departed New Orlias has tried to stay out of the spotlight. The no hero ordnance was thrown out 3 ACI. Slowly heroes and villains would quietly return their actions once more catching the eye of Dark Fae and other Anti hero groups who secretly have begun working to rid them the city of supers. Knights of New Orlias Five years ago in an attempt to aid a family in protecting their child a mutant named Hydrosis started the Knights of New Orlias secretly to protect the young girl while giving her a stable home. Over the years the group has expanded its mission and its members to help protect the city for its headquarters the Roost. The last few years they have been engaged in two secret wars one a a Cold War with the Dark Fae the other with super villain the Atom which caused them to loose their leader and Hawkman taking over the group. The Atom/The Hurricane(Still being rped ROA thread partial spoilers) Two years ago, a super villain known as Atom showed up on a mission to destroy the mayor and a few of the cities prominent members. What started with a few dead FBI agents lead to what was reported as Hurricane Adam was really the monster attempting to wipe out the city to avenge the death of his wife.By the end of the of the battle one of the cities major buisness men stood missing and city nearly leveled. While Atom had vanished into thin air just as he was about to finish Hawkman and his wife off. After the battle the cities mayor Lochalnd Stuart decided to keep from groups such as S.H.I.E.L.D. from interveining and distubing the balace with the Fae set up story that it was spin off and storm surge from a new by hurricane (ironiclly named Adam). Offically that is what is bleived by the country as a whole but those in the city know differnt. Currently A year later the city is slowly rebuilding form the "storm" with business man Chris Collins head of Collins Enterprises missing, the effort is now being lead by the mayor Stuart Militech and mysterious Collins's sister Andrea who has take over Collins, while Knight's keep close guard no only on the Dark Fae but a eye to the sky for Atoms return. Which is only a matter of time. Wards Unlike most cties New Orlias is dividedinto 4 Wards. Each word has one concil memeber. It is possibly the only city anwhere which is divided on secert warring races, but each ward is divded and set up on which said of the Fae you take and incase of normal people they are usually lead away from Dark Fae territory for their own safety. 'Inland' *The Roost(Light) *The Weigh Station(Light) *Stuart Mili-Tech(Dark) *City Hall(Neutral) *New Orlias Police Department(Neutral) *New Orlias International Airport(Neutral/Dark Border) *New Orlias High School 'Beach Wards' East side(Light) *Willows Subdivision *Collins Estate *The Beau Casino *New Orlias General Hospital *Collins Enterprises *House Of Morgan Fashion *East side Dock and Schooner Marina *Worthington Industries * Mid-Beach(Neutral Ground) *Stuart Tower *New Preparatory School *Light House *The Factory *New Orlais Univesity **Natural Science and History Museum *WOLX-TV *Ambassador Hotel Conference and Resort/Casino New Orlias *The Stip (Casions Beach side and Resorts). West Beach(Dark) *Club Death Watch *Hard Rock Casino *Vauger Casino *Westside Dock *Vuager Estate *Stuart Estate Noteable Citizens (wip) Hero Villains and Supergroups ETC of New Orlias Heros *Hawkman *Hawkgirl *Stargirl *Firestar *Jo *ENGINE *The Mentalist *SnowBird *Hydrosis *Dr.Fate *Isis Villians *Atom *MasterBastard *The Morrigan *Dr. Eve *Dark Fae *Reavers Not Offically Sided and Normal People *Hank Micheals *Patrick Mulhoney *Rain Dithers *Chip Anderson *Jason Stuart *Light Fae *Electro *Shelia Masters *Brooke Masters *Star Sapphire *John Barbour Behind the Secenes This is a made up city using what I know of the area.